Once A Cullen Always A Cullen
by SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE
Summary: Bella hates the Cullens for leaving her an she is bitter because of it she was changed and is now apart of the Volturi. what happens when the Cullens show up,how will she react,will she take Edward back,will she forgive him,an y does aro treat her so well
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

I've been a vampire for 175 years now and I still think about them. My life had changed so much after Edward and his family left. I would cry myself to sleep every night for months thinking about him. I didn't talk to anyone and kept myself locked in my room.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Bella, it's going to be ok that Cullen kid never deserved you. You were always too good for him."

"No Charlie! That's the problem! I wasn't good enough for him!" I screamed with tears running down my face. I saw the fury in Charlie's face. I bet he would kill Edward if he ever saw him again.

"Bells it's been over six months now and you haven't left this room or talked to anyone.. I want to help you"

"Please just leave, leave Charlie..." I heard him leave and I went back to bed, the bed Edward and I would share.

"Why did you leave me Edward? Why don't you love me? Alice, where are you? You were my best friend." I missed them all.

Emmet with his jokes, Jasper with all his stories and always making me feel happy. I even missed Rosalie even though she never liked me. They lied to me they all did even Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella…"I heard Jacob outside my door. "Please Bella, can I come in? I just want to talk to you" I had to face him some time might as well get it over with.

"Come In Jacob"

"Bella how are you? Are you ok?" How can he think I'm ok when my heart was broken?

"How do you think I am Jacob?"

"Look Bella you have to get over that leech, can't you see he was dangerous? he could have killed you at any time"

"But he didn't"

"Bells he wasn't good for you look at what he's done to you, look at your self! Crying over him, someone who doesn't love you, you don't eat or sleep. Do you even know what

you're doing to your poor father? He hasn't been out of this house in over 3 months thinking you could hurt yourself! Why are you letting Edward do this to you? He left you and you are still letting him control your life."

"You think I like being this way? I know it hurts Charlie to see me this way but hurting too Jacob! I'm mad at myself for feeling this way he hurt me and all I can think about is how much I still love him"

"Then let us help you let me help you Bella you know I love you.."

"Jacob.."

"No Bella listen, you're my best friend and I will always love you but now I also love you as my sister." Finally he understood I could never love him that way. 

"Bells I'm here for you no matter what. I'm never going to leave you like he did please Bella try and move on I know is not going to be easy but please you have to try." He's right I have to try...

*End of Flashback*

* * *

My Jacob, I missed him so much he was my savior. After that night Jacob helped me be me again, he helped me move on and forget about the Cullen's. Charlie was happy I had gone back to my old self but was disappointed that Jacob and I would never be more than best friends The old Bella was back and I was happy and loving life again until two week's before my 19th birthday when Victoria and the Volturi changed my life.

"Bella, Aro needs to speak with you."

"Thank you Jane."

Jane, when I first came to the castle she hated me, her powers never worked on me and it pissed her off and it never helped that Aro took a liking to me right from the start. I

t took about 50 years for her to get over it and now we are best friends.

"Do you know what Aro wants?"

"No but whatever it is promise you will tell me!" I laughed she always wanted to know everything when it came to father and I.

"I will unless he tells me not to." I said to her and then walked out laughing. Aro loved me as a daughter and in time I began to see him as a father. Of course Charlie will always be my dad...Charlie how I missed him that bitch Victoria killed him and I couldn't even help him. How could I? I was only human at the time but I got my revenge. I had fun torturing and ripping her apart until I finally burned her.

I reached the thrown room and knocked.

"Come in Bella theirs something important we need to discuss."

Edward POV:

It's been over 150 years that I've lived without my Bella, my family and I miss her so much. I thought it was the right thing to do when I left her that day, the day I left her in our meadow.

~Flashback~

"Edward please don't do this.." I can't believe I'm doing this to my angel. Look how broken she looks...No! I have to do this for her own good.

"I'm no good for you Bella! I'm tired of pretending...I can't anymore." I'm sorry Bella it's the only way.

"Please Edward I know your doing this because of what happened with Jasper but Edward I'm fine it wasn't his fault." her eyes were breaking me, almost making me give in. If only there was another way...but there isn't.

"This has nothing to do with Jasper Bella" please don't make me say it my love...

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! THAT WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU AND

YOUR FAMILY ARE LEAVING AND THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME!" I'm sorry Bella maybe one day you can forgive me...

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?"

"Because I'm tired of you" I could see her body begin to shake.

"Because I want other distractions" I heard her gasp at my words. I could see the river of ears running down her cheeks.

"Because you're not good enough for me" she looked away from me and began saying no over and over again like she didn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I had to make her believe...

"And because I don't love you" she let out a big sob and broke down. I looked down at her remembering everything about her. I knew this day would always haunt me, she looked betrayed, destroyed, heart broken and I was the cause of it and finally I saw the look in her eyes and that's when I knew she believed every word I said. I knew that look it was the look my eyes held so many times before I met her. I know what she's feeling because that's what I felt when I had that look in my eyes... she felt worthless.

I turned and ran.. I could hear her calling after me but I just ran. I can't believe I just left her there. I can't believe I just did this to my Bella, the love of my life, my soul mate, my heart, my reason for being. I had to she deserve a better life, a happy one.

God I can't do this!" Just being away from her now is killing me I have to go back. No! I have to be strong I have to do this for my Bella. I have to go home we have to leave now. I'm sorry my love...

~End Of Flashback~

"Edward please calm down your emotions are killing me over here."

"I'm sorry Jasper"

~Poor Edward he was probably thinking about Bella~

"I was..." He gave me a reassuring smile but it didn't help. Nothing helped I was miserable and so was my family. A year after we left Alice had a vision of my Bella.

(There were people all around crying dressed in black, two men were lowering something into the ground when the vision became clearer she saw a tomb stone and it said "Here Lies Bella Swan.")

I remember feeling like I had died all over again but in a much more painful way.

We all dry sobbed that day a little part of each of us died even Rosalie looked sad. I remember Alice eyes she blamed me for Bella's death I blamed myself too. Alice didn't even speak to me for ten years after that.

She says she still loves me but that she would never forgive me for taking her best friend and sister away. I remember when she tried to make me see that leaving Bella was a mistake God I wished I had listen to her if I had my angel might still be with us.

~ Flashback~

"I'M NOT LEAVING EDWARD!"

"YES YOU ARE ALICE! THE ENTIRE FAMILY IS LEAVING FORKS NOW"

"YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS BEST FOR BELLA? IS NOT! SHE LOVES YOU, SHE LOVES YOU AND CAN'T LOVE WITHOUT YOU AND YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER."

"Ha! Yes we can.."

"SHUT UP ROSALIE!"

"THIS IS NOT UP TO DISCUSSION ALICE! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

"Carlisle, please tell him we are not leaving"

"Edward... did you think this trough, is this really the best way son?" I don't know...but it seems like the only way.

"Yes Carlisle it's the only way"

"Then we will leave forks today..." now it was official.

"CARLISLE!"

"WELL I'M WITH ALICE! I'M NOT LEAVING! BELLA IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Emmett that is enough you heard what your father said. We are leaving today."

"But Esme how can you say that? Bella is part of this family how can we just leave her?" said Alice

"Yea mom Bella is practically your daughter, how can you agree to this?" I'm sorry Esme I know how much this is hurting you.

"Children that is enough." we all turned to Carlisle.

"We are leaving forks tonight. This is Edward's decision and we will respect it end of discussion. Now everyone pack up."

"FINE! BUT JUST REMEMBER I WARNED YOU EDWARD! THIS IS A MISTAKE YOU ARE JUST HURTING EVERYONE BY DOING THIS. YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD.

YOUR AFRAID OF BEING HAPPY! YOU HAVE LIVED IN MISERY FOR SO LONG YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LIVE ANY OTHER WAY! YOU'RE AFRAID TO MAKE HER ONE OF US! YOUR NOTHING BUT A COWARD EDWARD CULLEN AND I HATE YOU FOR TAKING MY SISTER AWAY. I MAY FORGET WITH TIME BUT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! She ran up the stairs and went to her bedroom I could hear

her dry sobbing.

Was she right? I'm I being a coward? No! This is not about me this is about Bella being safe and having a happy life. I'm sorry Alice but it's the only way..

"I'm sorry Edward this is all my fault.."

"No Jasper is not your fault, we are all a danger to Bella. She deserves better. Go to Alice please don't let her hate me I'm going to need her so much"

"Don't worry, she will be mad for a while but you know Alice will always love you. She will forgive you eventually"

"NO I WONT!" we all heard her scream.

"Edward son are you sure about this? We can still stay"

"No Carlisle we are leaving"

"I hope you know what your doing.." so do I.

~End of Flashback~

"Children could you please come down here your mother and I would like to speak to you." In a second we where all gathered in the family room.

I stood by the window Alice was sitting with Jasper in a love seat Rosalie was on Emmett's lap.

Esme and Carlisle where standing in front of us looking serious maybe I should try and read their min...

~Theirs no need for that Edward you will know soon enough~

"So what's going on?"

"We decided it's time to go back to Forks..."


	2. he helped

**Bella's POV:**

**"Hello Father." **

**"Bella my child... how are you this morning?" uh-oh he wants something he's being way to nice.**

**"I'm doing well."**

**"Good Morning Marcus"**

**"Hello my dear" guess my uncle is not much of a talker this morning.**

**"And how are you Caius?" I loved my father and Uncles very much but I knew how sneaky they could be.**

**"I'm doing well but we have some important things to discuss with you."**

**"Yes Father?.."**

**"Three things first, Demetri has asked our permission to court you. He thinks you a very beautiful vampire and is hoping that one day you would become his mate." **

**Demetri? I'm going to kill him!I can't believe he actually asked father and my uncles for permission to court me! Jane will love this when I tell her. Dam that means I have to do my dare now that he did his! Oh now I know why father is being nice he wants me to**

**agree to this... he always did like Demetri for me.**

**"What do you think about this father?" **

**"I find it fascinating Bella, Demetri is a strong vampire it would be a good match and with your powers imagine what your ba..." **

**"FATHER! Demetri and I are just friends! Do not worry yourself with this mater I will take care of it." "I told you she would say that Aro" I looked over at Caius and knew he was hiding something.**

**"What do you mean Uncle?"**

**"My dear Bella we all know you cannot give your heart to Demetri because it already belongs to another." **

**"Do not go their! I don't love him anymore or his family I did once upon a time but now the Cullen are a past mistake from my human life. They broke me and I will never forget that. I was just a new play toy for all of them. A new distraction for Edward, a Barbie for Alice, a new and exciting temptation for Jasper, a joke magnet for Emmett, an easy target for Rosalie and a week human daughter for Esme and Carlisle." I will never forget...I will never forgive! **

**"Caius must you anger Bella? Do you remember what almost happened the last time you pissed her of?"**

**"I don't knoknow what you're talking about Marcus."**

**"Don't know what I'm talking about huh? She almost burned you alive with one of her powers Caius!" **

**That's right I have more than one power. **

**"Enough brothers, now my dear Bella since you will take care of the matter concerning Demetri I think we should move on. Our second topic has to do with a ball" A ball? What the devil for?**

**"May I ask for what father?" **

**"My dear daughter your uncles and I think is time our world met Bella Volturi." Well I guess it is time.. **

**"If that is what you wish father then I have no problem having a ball. When exactly to you plan on having it? " **

**"In three months time you will be introduced to all the covens as Bella Volturi my daughter and one of the most powerful vampire of our kind." Wait did he say all the covens?**

**"Father, when you say all the covens, does that include them?" "Yes Bella, the Cullen's are expected to be here. In fact all the invitations were already send out" great! Just fucking great! It's not that I can't handle them but just the thought of seeing them again pisses me off. Well I guess I'll get the chance to tell them how I really feel about them.**

**"Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about father?"**

**"Yes Bella..." what's going on? Why is he nervous?**

**"We recently found out that Laurent was the one who helped Victoria plan Charlie's death." **

**"WHAT! BUT I WAS THEIR AND I DIDN'T SEE LAURENT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" I remember my father death clearly and I never saw him but if he had anything to do with this he was so dead.**

**"Felix has just come back from a mission where he ran into Laurent. They spend days hunting together and Laurent mentioned how he longed for a prey that got away. A human girl with the sweetest scent... the girls name was Bella Swan. After Felix heard**

**your name he began to ask more questions about you and Laurent told him everything. After he gave him information he didn't ask anymore so that he would not become suspicious."**

**"Where is he Aro?" I was trying so hard to control my anger I didn't want to slip up and accidentally kill the Volturi leaders. **

**"He is south right now but in two days time he will be in Forks, Washington he happened to mention it to Felix." The perfect place for him to die…**

**"I am going to Forks Aro" no way was anybody going to stop me.**

**"I knew that you would want to go and I have no intention of holding you back but I do**

**insist that you be accompanied by two guards." like who? I could handle him easily!**

**"Your uncles and I would feel better about it." fine...who to take? Got it!**

**"I will take Jane and Demetri with me" they would know not to get in my way.**

**"That's fine by us you may go and tell them the news."**

**"Thank you father, thank you uncles for telling me" I said as I walked out the door.**

**Jane's POV:**

**"Heidi have you seen Bella?" I really wanted to know if that ass did his dare.**

**"Sorry Jane, haven't seen her" shit.**

**"How about you Demetri have you seen Bella?"**

**"Now Jannie you know Bella is with her father and Uncles"**

**"Don't call me Jannie you paled ass freak!"**

**"You do know yours is pale to right?" of course I know you stupid vampire**

**"Yes but unlike your mine is perfect"**

**"Why are you looking for Bella?"**

**"Well Heidi, I want to know if Demetri here did his dare or not." I bet he didn't.**

**"Well I can answer that for you! And the answer is yes! I did my dare!"**

**"NO WAY!" Heidi and I screamed at the same time.**

**"What did they say?"**

**"Aro and Caius were happy about it...although Cauis did say it would never happen and Marcus looked a little mad about it." well of course Marcus would be mad. He thinks nobody is good enough for Bella.**

**"Well I have to say I'm impressed Demetri! You and your tiny balls had the guts to ask the Volturi for Bella." "You leave my tiny balls out of this Jannie, wait" "MY BALLS ARE NOT TIN JANE!" **

**"Well... that's not something you hear everyday!**

**"Bella!"**

**"Is it true? Did he ask them?"**

**"Yes Jane is true" well what do you know he does have the balls after all.**

**"Jane, Demetri I need you both to come to my room once you're finished with Heidi."**

**"Oh you guys can go! I'm going out for a hunt! See you later guys!"**

**"Is everything ok Bella?" something was up and it wasn't good.**

**"No, come on guys let's go to my room."**

**Bella's POV: **

**After explaining to them both what I had spoken with my father about they were both eager to go with me and take Laurent out. **

**"Thanks guys but I want to deal with Laurent myself." They both gave me a nod witch meant they understood.**

**"Bella are you nervous about the ball?"**

**"No Jane, I'm more alert than nervous" I can't think about the Cullen's right now my priority is Laurent. **

**"Well good cause you have nothing to be nervous about. I can't wait to meet Alice and Edward I'm sure they are just going to love my power" Jane had the most evil look on her face but of course that was Jane for you.**

**"Jannie's right Bella you have nothing to worry about I mean look at you! You're beautiful, sexy and powerful you will knock them dead." I knew they were right my powers were amazing and my beauty surpassed Rosalie's, her beauty was nothing compared to mine. I was much taller now, had the right curves that any girl would die for, my hair was an amazing silky black and it hung in just below my waist. My skin was breathtaking and soft. My lips were full and had a permanent rosy color and of course my eyes, they were violet with a touch of ocean blue. Right After I was turned my eyes became this color never black, red or gold. I didn't hunt humans or animals I get my strength from my powers.**

**"Bells we have to go shopping for a dress!" god no! Yes I loved to shop now but not with Jane she was too crazy! **

**"No Jane you can go with Heidi. I already have the perfect dress. Now guys if you don't mind I'd like to be alone." I needed to think they left after a few minutes.**

**"What if the Cullen's are in Forks?" not likely... ok stop thinking about them focus Laurent! **

*** 1 hour later * **

**I had everything planned out.. Laurent was going to suffer for helping Victoria. Now I just had to wait, day after tomorrow I was leaving Volterra and going to Forks.**

**Alice POV:**

**Forks, we were finally back home, we never should have left. We've been here for 2 weeks now and everyone seems a bit happy everyone except Edward of course. **

**The first day we returned he went to Bella's house and when he came back he was more broken than ever before. He didn't tell anyone what happened but I knew because I had followed**

**him that morning.**

**~Flashback~ **

**I saw him clime inside Bella's window, as soon as he went in I jumped to a tree and looked from a distance. Her room looked the same except everything was now covered in dust, her bed, her closet, her bathroom everything was the same. He went over to her bed trying to capture her scent but it was gone. Suddenly I saw him kneel down on the wooden floor and removed a small piece of it. I could see him reach for a bag. I wondered what was in it...then he spilled everything onto the floor as soon as he saw the**

**contents of the bag he broke down...he began to dry sob and scream Bella's name over and over again for hours. He then got up threw everything in sight I looked at the floor but all I saw was pieces of papers and some shiny objects. When there was nothing else to destroy he went back to the floor and pulled everything back into the bag and placed it once more under the wooden floor. After one last look at her room he climbed out and took off running towards the woods that led to his and Bella's meadow.**

**I went inside and straight to the wooden floor to get the bag, as soon as I saw what was inside I understood why Edward reacted the way he did. I took everything out and saw pictures of our time with Bella... they were all ripped into tiny pieces. Did Bella do this? Had she hated us that much? There was one picture that wasn't in pieces, it was burned... I turned it over and saw my brother's face, Edward? She burned a picture of Edward...and finally a CD it was broken into 4 pieces I placed them all together and it said "Bella's Lullaby". **

**My poor brother she had destroyed all the memories of us...of**

**him... but she had every right! we were the ones that left but she must have known that one day we would come back other wise why would she place all the things back. I threw everything into bag, I was going to take it with me I couldn't leave it here these were our memories with Bella they didn't deserved to be put away. I looked around the room, how I missed my sister I will always love her but Edward needed me now. I will never forgive**

**him but he needed his sister back.**

**"Goodbye Bella I will always love you"**


	3. I WAS NEVER A CULLEN

Normal POV:

"So what's going on Carlisle?" asked Emmett

"Let's wait for Esme and Rosalie they are already on their way back from hunting."

"Well they should be here in about 3 seconds" said Alice

"Carlisle is everything alright?" asked Esme

"Well it all depends on how you look at it we are all going to Volterra in three months."

"Why Carlisle?" asked Edward

"The Volturi have an announcement to make and request that all the covens be present."

"What kind of Announcement?"

"I don't know Rosalie but maybe Alice can take a look."

"I don't see much, I see us in castle and we are all looking for someone we all split up but we can't find whoever where looking for. Then I see us talking with the Delanie's but that pretty much it my vision disappears when Aro is going to give the announcement."

" Well is not for another three months so just keep checking Alice just in case something new comes up in the mean time It seems we have nothing to worry about."

Bella's POV:

Tomorrow I leave I know it's going to be hard, I spend my last human years in Forks, being there is going to bring back so many memories with my father, with Jacob, my friends in school and of course the Cullen's. I don't love them but I still feel such anger

against them... Each and every one of them promised they would never leave except Rosalie of course but the rest lied, they were all just words empty promises...

~Flashback~

Bella's And Emmett's POV~

"Come on Bella boo your riding to school with me today!" "Where's Edward?"

"Eddie boy is going to meet us at school he's trying to get Alice to give him back the keys to his Volvo"

"What did Edward do?"

~Everyone knows not to go against Alice!

"Sorry, but Alice made me promise not to tell you and I love my car too much to go against Alice, by the way tomorrow is going to be a sunny day so no school for us."

"Oh..."

~Great...that means Mike will be all over me tomorrow without Edward or Emmett that's just peachy! Maybe I could ask Charlie if I could stay home or pretend to be sick...anything so I won't go to school alone.

~What's wrong with Bella? She just went from happy to sad...maybe she's on her monthly? (sniff..sniff) Nope! What can it be?

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Nothing.."

"Come on tell your big brother bear what's wrong?"

~Hahah he likes me calling him brother bear or Emmy bear.

"No big deal really it's just that when you guys aren't their Mike goes back to being a lost puppy and keeps asking me out."

~So the Newton butt still doesn't get it huh?..

"I see, looks like the Cullen men need to do a little prank at school today! Don't worry Bella boo, after were done with Newton today he won't wanna come near you again. Nobody messes with the Cullen women."

~wow poor Mike...maybe he will finally get it this time.

"Thanks Emmy bear I knew I could count on you!"

"Of course you can Bella boo your family! You can always count on me no matter what!"

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise! Besides nobody messes with my little sister..."

~ End Of Flashback~

I really did believe him..I was such a fool..

~Flashback- Bella's And Japer's POV ~

"Jasper, can I speak with you?"

"Of course Bella...what did you need?"

~he's already turning away that's what I need to speak with him about.

~She's nervous and sad...I wonder what's wrong?

"Well Jasper aside from Rosalie I feel that you are the only person in this family I don't really know we haven't really interacted that much and I want to change that, I really want to be your friend and hopefully one day you could see me as your sister like Emmett

does."

~Does she really think I don't see her that way? I already consider her a friend and of course a part of this family she's our little sister. "Bella, I'm really sorry if I've made you feel this way but I want you to know that I already consider you my friend and a sister...yes you may not know a lot about me but I know a lot about you, I mean Alice is my wife and she loves you to death so believe me

when I say I know a lot about you, maybe even things you would not want me to know."

~Oh my god I'm going to kill Alice! I wonder what she told him. ~hahha she's embarrassed, she provably thinks is something really private. "

Don't worry is nothing too private Alice keeps your secrets. Bella the reason I don't let myself be so close to you is because I'm scared I'm scared that one day I could slip up and hurt you. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you just give me a little more time to

have better control and you will see things will change and always remember that I love you, we all do."

"Ok Jasper, sorry if I'm being annoying but I just want to fit in. I love you guys all so much and I don't want to loose any of you. I really want to be part of this family."

"Bella you don't have to try and fit in because your already part of this family and you are never going to loose us"

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise, Edward loves you very much and Alice adores you! Hate to break it to you but you are stuck with us forever Miss. Swan."

"I wouldn't want it any other way..."

~End Of Flashback~

Brothers?... they were never my brothers they lied to me getting my hopes up, making me believe I was one of them only to leave and break my heart. I was never one of them...I was never a Cullen.


	4. TIME TO MEET BELLA VOLTURI

Bella's POV:

Rosalie, she was the only one who showed her true colors, yes she never liked me but she's the only one who didn't pretend to. She never lied, she didn't give me false hope she didn't break my heart...

~ Flashback-

Bella's And Rosalie's POV ~

"You just don't get it, do you human?"

~Why does Rosalie hate me so much? I never did anything to her.

"Get what Rosalie? I haven't done anything to make you hate me and from the moment we met you've been nothing but a bitch. So tell me, what the fuck did I ever do to you?" ~Well she's finally growing a back bone! About fucking time too

"I can see you really don't get it. You will never be part of this family, you may be my brother's girlfriend but that's all you'll ever be! Edward will never turn you! Even if he promise's, he never will! He wants you to have what we never had and what we never

will! Do you know what that is, Swan? Do you want to know? He wants you to have a family of your own. He wants you to experience everything a human should experience because that's how life should be. You think it's so great to be one of us? It's not!

Yes, we make have the looks...and be able to do things no human can or be with our mate's forever but theirs always something missing in our lives and that something is what Edward will never take away from you! He would never make you live this hell of a life."

"No Rosalie, you may see it has hell but I don't! I see it as being with your true love for eternity. I'm willing to sacrifice my humanity and all the joy's that come with it, to be with

Edward."

"And that's why I can't stand you Bella Swan! You throw your humanity as if it was nothing, do you even know what you would be giving up? You're giving up the chance to become a true woman and eventually a mother!

You won't know what it's like to have your child grow inside you. You would never know the feeling of what it's like to hold

your baby or to see him or her for the first time! You would never have the chance to see their first steps, or hear their first words you would never know the love of a child.

You may think now that those things don't matter but they do! After years and years believe me it does matter!"

"So this is why you hate me? Because I have the chance to be a mother and you don't!

Edward doesn't care about any of this Rosalie! He didn't even want children, when he was human just like I don't want them now and that is just one of the many things we have in common."

"Is that what Edward told you?" ~Stupid human I bet my brother was hurt when she told him she never wanted to be a mother.

"Well hate to break it to you Swan but Edward has always wanted children, a family a little girl to be more precise but I can see now why he never told you. I mean why would he tell you? when you yourself told him you never wanted children."

"No! Edward would never lie to me about something as important as this." ~would he? I mean I always told him I never wanted to be a mother because I knew he would use it as an excuse not to change me...

"No? He wanted her name to be Eliana, Eli for short... with dark brown hair and the most piercing emerald eyes he had ever seen, just like his mother's eyes. She was going to be daddy's little princess and he would spoil her and give her anything she wanted.

He always dreamed of watching her grow up and become a woman until the day came to give her away on her wedding...So don't you stand their and say Edward never wanted a family when we all know it's not true!"

"I never knew...Edward never told me." ~Why did he keep this from me?

"Yes, well now you know we would all give anything to have a chance like you do and as much as Alice and Esme love you they do recent you a little for giving something as motherhood up so easily but of course they would never tell you but I sure I'm glad I had the chance to tell you. I hope you see now why I don't like you Swan I may be acting selfish but it's how I feel and I'm not going to lie or pretend otherwise..."

~ I can see Rosalie and I will never be friends...but it doesn't matter I still want to be with Edward...I love him and he loves me...

~End Of Flashback~

Another thing Edward had lied to me about, guess I really didn't know him as much as I thought I had. I wonder what reaction Rosalie, Esme and Alice will have when father announces all my powers at the ball.

Rosalie is the only one I see myself forgiving.. don't get me wrong I still hate her just for being a Cullen but she was the only honest one in that fucking family...maybe I could give her what she's always wanted but I'll have to wait and see how are meeting at the ball goes...

Of course I would never even consider

giving that chance to Alice or Esme...

~Flashback Bella's and Alice's POV~

"Come on Bella... tonight is your big night with Edward and we have to buy you some sexy lingerie."

"Alice you're just using this as an excuse to come to the mall you already bought me plenty of lingerie last week!" "Silly Bella... that lingerie was so you could tease Edward when ever you slept over but this is "The Lingerie" you loose your virginity only once so we have to make sure everything turns out great. How do you feel?"

"I'm so nervous Alice, what if he doesn't like it? What if I do something wrong? What if I make him loose control? "

"Bella, calm down everything is going to be perfect! You and Edward love each other! Besides I already looked and everything turns out great!"

"ALICE!"

"Come on Bella... it was just a little peek, besides either way you were going to tell me how everything went after words!"

"I was huh? And why is that?"

"Well because you always tell your best friend or your sister about your first time and since I'm both it's a win-win for me!

Now come on I saw this cute blue corset that would look great on you."

(NEXT MORNING)

"Oh Alice, it was amazing! He was so sweet, he didn't hurt me at all it was just, just so perfect! We made love over and over again he told me how much he loved me and how I made him happy! Oh Alice I just love him so much I can't get enough of him.."

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you, see I told you everything was going to be perfect, maybe next time you wont doubt me."

"I Promise I won't ever doubt you again and thanks for listening Alice... the only other woman in my life are my mom and Esme and I was not going to talk to my mom about my sex life or Edward's mom for that matter I'm just happy I have you and that I can tell you anything.."

"Of course Bella, you're my sister! You will always have me silly!"

"Promise? You'll always be my sis and my best bud?"

"I promise! Besides you're my favorite Barbie! Now, let's give you another make over!" "Alice..."

~ End Of Flashback~

Sister? Yea right! Nothing but a lying pixie bitch!

"Bella?"

"Yes Father? Please come in"

"I wanted to know if you were ok honey..." Aro is so sweet with me but only when is the two of us.

He still has to keep appearances I mean he can't be the most feared vampire if he's calling me sweaty or honey now can he?

"I'm fine daddy...I just want to get this over with so I can come back home"

"You know Bella, if you'd like I can take care of all of this for you"

"No Aro I need to do this for my father, he deserve it"

"If you're sure honey or I could come with you? I know it will be hard for you to be in Forks"

"No... I need to do this by myself father, the only reason I'm taking Jane and Demetri is because you and my uncles want me to, but don't worry I can handle it"

"Bella..."

"What is it Father?"

"There's something I must tell you..." does he not want me to go?

"Tell me"

"Bella, the Cullen's are in Forks" what? What the fuck are they doing in Forks? I didn't want to see them so soon I thought I had three months before I had to deal with any of this! Just like them to ruin everything for me.

"Are you sure father?" "Yes, Ethan just returned from giving the invitations and he found the Cullen's in Forks, I just wanted you to know before you left"

"Thank you for telling me father I will try and avoid an encounter with them but with my luck I probably will run into them"

"Bella I want you to be careful with the Cullen's... Carlisle is an old friend of mine so please try and control your powers. Of course if you were in any danger or they tried to hurt you... then you do anything to protect yourself...I don't want anything to happen to

my daughter even if it means loosing the Cullen's."

"I promise I will behave father"

"Good, if you need anything let me know ok princess"

"Yes daddy" One more day just one more day and Laurent will be dead one more day and the Cullen's will meet Bella Volturi.


	5. some parents they turned out to be

_**Bella's POV:**_

_**Just a few more hours and I will be leaving Volterra, all the arrangements were already made, we were going to stay in my house in case we might need to stay for a few days and father set up cars for us but I don't plan to stay for more than a few hours It shouldn't be hard to find Laurent his scent should be all over Forks by now witch would be easy for Demetri to track him, I'm going to enjoy torturing that fucker. I can still remember the pain in my father's face as Victoria slowly tortured him...and I'm going to put Laurent through that same pain, step for step...if only I was as strong then as I am now, I could have helped Charlie but I couldn't do anything... I was just forced to watch my father get beaten, tortured and ripped apart...**_

_**"Bella is time for you to go are you ready?"**_

_**"Yes father, I'm ready"**_

_**"Be careful princess and remember what we discussed"**_

_**"I will, goodbye father I will be back soon, please say good bye to Marcus and Caius for me." **_

_**"I will daughter be safe." I hugged and gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek and turned to the main doors to see Jane and Demetri were waiting for me.**_

_**"Ready Bells?" asked Jane**_

_**"Yes! Let's go."**_

_**"Don't worry Bella, everything will turn out fine."**_

_**"I know Demetri and thanks for coming with me."**_

_**"No problem, you know you're my girl!"**_

_**"Yea, you wish" Demetri and I were together the first few years after my transformation but in the end we both agreed to just be friends although once in a while we get together and have amazing sex, is one of the many secrets he and I share. **_

_**In a way I am glad that he is coming along... Demetri is one of the persons or should I say vampire that can help me if I loose control of my powers.**_

_**I hope I can keep my promise to father and not hurt the Cullen's, well at least not physically...unless I have to of course. **_

_**I know how much Carlisle means to Aro, if only father knew what Carlisle really thought of him and the entire Volturi but I won't tell him anything as long as Carlisle doesn't hurt father like he hurt me I won't tell... **_

_**~Flashback Bella, Esme, And Carlisle POV~ **_

_**At the hospital after James attacked) **_

_**"Bella, sweetheart I'm glad your ok I was so very worried."**_

_**"Hello Esme... where is Edward?"**_

_**"He went home to change but don't worry he will be back soon. Your parent's just left but said they would be back later tonight. Carlisle is on his way here now to check on you. I think you will be able to go home soon." **_

_**"That's right! In fact she can leave in two days." said Carlisle as he walked into the room. **_

_**"Hello Carlisle, thank God I can leave soon I can't stand hospitals anymore." **_

_**"Well don't worry Bella you'll be home soon. You gave us quite a scare I'm glad that your ok."**_

_**"Carlisle, Esme I'm so sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you and your family..."**_

_**"Bella sweetheart you are family and you are not causing any trouble, so don't feel like you are." **_

_**"Esme is right Bella, we all consider you part of this family now. From the moment Edward brought you into our house you became another daughter to us." wow Edward's parents are amazing and so loving.**_

_**"Thank you Esme, Carlisle you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."**_

_**"Well we mean it darling feel free to call us mom or dad dear." said Esme**_

_**"Bella, from now on consider your self a Cullen."**_

_**"Thank you Carlisle..."**_

_**~End Of Flashback~ **_

_**Some kind of parents they turned out to be...**_


	6. let's go

The Cullen's POV:

"Alice... what did you see?" asked Carlisle 

"I saw Laurent here in Forks and he was surrounded by three cloaked figures...I can't see who they are but I saw them attacking him, there was also two humans with Laurent."

"Do they kill him Alice?"

"Yes Rosalie..."

"Was he hurting the humans? Asked Jasper

"Yes he's going to kill them"

"Alice did you see anything else?" I turned to Carlisle to answer him but I was interrupted by a scream from Edward.

"Your vision can't be true Alice! How can we just stand there and do nothing!"

"I don't know Edward but it's what I saw!"

"Alice, when will this happen?" asked Emmett

"In about four hours... near the field where we had our baseball game...that's all I see, then the vision fades.." 

"Carlisle, what do you want to do?" asked Esme 

"We are going to help Laurent he helped us once with be anyway we owe him for that. We leave in two hours I think it would be best if we got there first."

Bella POV: 

So here I am in Seattle, Washington just a few hour's drive from Forks just finish Laurent and return home, that's my plan but somehow I have a feeling it won't be that easy. know Alice won't see me arriving because my shield is blocking her but I know she will see Laurent being attacked and they being so fucking nosy will try and intervene, especially since Edward and Carlisle think him a friend after he warned us about James and Victoria. 

"So Bella how do you want to begin?" asked Jane

"We will drive the cars to my house then we will begin by tracking Laurent."

"I already know were he is Bella, he is deep in the forest and I believe he has two humans with him." said Demetri

"Ok! Let's go" said Jane

"Demetri, Jane wait from here on I will be blocking your minds, if we run into the Cullen's I don't want them knowing what our plans are and especially about my life in Volterra." 

"The Cullen's? Bella the Cullen's are here in forks?" Shit! Did I forgot to mention that to them?.. 

"Demetri calm down! Yes they are here in forks but maybe we won't run into them but if we do, you guys will not attack or hurt them unless it's to defend your selves." 

"Bella you can't possibly mean that? After what they did to you, you want to do nothing! Are you fucking crazy!"

"Jane, no one wants to hurt them as much as I do, believe me! But I'm going to respect Aro's wishes and not hurt them unless it's to defend my self."

"Why would Aro not want us to hurt them?.."

"He has his reasons and you won't question them, got it Jane!"

"Yes..." she said with a little fear in her voice.

"Oh and Jane speak to me like that ever again and you will be having a taste of your own power! Don't ever forget who you are dealing with! Now let's go, we are wasting time!"

"I'm sorry..." I heard her say as she walked away to her car. I love Jane, she's one of my best friends but she need to keep her attitude in check and know when to shut her mouth.

"Bella don't be mad at her she's just looking out for you. She knows how much they hurt you and that's why she wants to hurt them. Believe me I know how she feels, if it were up to me I would kill them as soon as I saw them too, especially that Edward...don't be mad babe." said Demetri

"Fine I'm such a sucker when it comes to you and Jane, why is that?

"Well we are both your best friends and you love us Jannie's like a sister to you and I'm the man that pleases you endlessly." he said as he wrapped his arms around me. It's so much fun when we play these little games and tease each other.

"Keep that up and I'm going to slap that grin right off your face.."

"Really?..." he said as he stepped closer to me, our foreheads were touching and his lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

"Come on Bells you know you love me...come on just give me a little kiss"

"I thought your kisses belonged to Heidi now...you should give her a chance we all see how much she loves you."

"Is that why we haven't been together in 6 months now?"

"Yes, she confessed to me that she loved you, so I decided to step aside and give you guys a chance" 

"Well I am attracted to her, I will talk to her once we get back to Volterra, you know Bella even if I'm not your lover anymore you will still always have me and you will always be my number one girl."

"I know Demetri."

"Now how about one last kiss for old time sakes?"

"Well..."

"BELLA! KISS HIM ALREADY!AND YOU! STOP CALLING JANNNIE!"

After my last amazing kiss with Demetri we both headed to our cars I glanced over to Jane's car and gave her a little smile witch she returned...our fight forgotten. 

We drove a few hours, we past Port Angeles and finally saw the sign that said 

"Welcome To Forks"

everything looked the same the dinner, the school, the police station and finally my

house, as we went inside all the memories of my father hit me at once.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Demetri "No... we will leave in a few minutes I just want to see my old room" I walked up the

stairs and went to my dad's room first, everything was covered in dust but other than that everything looked the same, I shut the door to his room and went to mine. I opened my

door and..

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jane and Demetri were at my side in seconds.

My entire room was a mess everything was thrown all over the place. Those fuckers! I can smell Edward's and Alice cent, I walked over to lift the piece of the wooden floor and I saw the bag was gone. So that must be the reason my room is destroyed...glad they know now how I felt that made me smile.

"Bella why are you smiling?" asked Jane

"No reason come on let's go. Demetri where is he?"

"Just a few miles out near a big field in the forest"

"Let's go."


	7. SINGER

Unknown POV: (the forest near the field)

Where am I? What happened? Last thing I remember was a guy attacking me and dragging me into the woods...Vampire... he said he was a vampire but they don't exist! I guess I've been here for hours, it was morning when he attacked me and it's looks to be

past mid-day.

He's had me tied up here for hours, I can hear their is someone else here too but I can't see who...I just know it's a girl and from her whimpers I can tell she's young.

"I see you're awake, boy"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Nothing much really just looking for a decent meal"

"Daddy?...Mommy...?"

I looked over and saw a little girl she could be no more than 5 years old.

"Sorry little girl but your mommy and daddy are dead but don't worry you will be too...very soon."

"Leave her alone! She's just a child!" I could hear the little girl crying.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you both."

"LAURENT STOP!" someone yelled, I looked behind him and seven people standing their, they were beautiful are they are all vampires?

Laurent's POV:

"Carlisle Cullen! Hello my friend, what a pleasure to see you and your family again." The Cullen's! Now I won't be able to kill these humans!

"What are you doing Laurent? You know you can't hunt humans in Forks we have a treaty with the wolves." "

I'm sor.." but before I could even finish my sentence we heard a growl behind us. There was a pack of wolves standing their a few feet in from us. We all took our fighting positions but they diphase before any attack occurred.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LEACHES?" but before any of the Cullen's or I could answer we heard another voice..

"Well... isn't this an unexpected surprise." that voice...it couldn't be...

Edward- Is a good thing we arrived when we did, we all arrived to hear Laurent say he was going to enjoy killing them but then Carlisle intervened.

~The Cullen's! Now I won't be able to kill these humans!~

I heard his thoughts...wait what's that smell? Before he could finish apologizing we heard a growl those filthy dog!Right before anyone could attack they diphase.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE LEACHES!" One of them screamed looking my way...wait... Jacob! How is that dog still alive?

~That fucking Cullen has the nerve to show his face here after what he did to my Be...~

Suddenly his thoughts just stopped. What's going on? Why can't I hear him anymore?

Then we heard another voice.. "Well... isn't this an unexpected surprise." that voice...something was familiar about that voice. The three cloaked figures took a step forward and I saw them removed their cloak. NO!

"BELLA!" I heard my entire family scream with me, good then I'm not imagining things! Bella, my Bella is alive and one of us! No it can't be!How did this happen?

My love is alive! My soul, my entire reason for being is not dead! We can finally be together! I can finally show her how much I've missed her! How much I love her! She looks so amazing!

So beautiful her hair, skin, face, those lips, that body every thing was perfect... my own personal Goddess. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her...I just wanted to run up and kiss her...hold her in my arms and never let go, I wanted to make love to her

and make her feel the passion we once shared but my world stopped and came crushing down as soon as she looked my way... those eyes..they were full of hatred... they were no longer those amazing brown eyes filled with love and happiness... now they were a violet color and they were full of hate. I wanted to be dead...my angel, my Bella hated me...I could feel my hearth break once more, I have to explain why I left...I have to get her

back...my Bella, I'm not going anywhere... I love you...

Alice- That voice...

"BELLA!"

My sister was alive!Oh my God I can't believe this but why didn't I see this? How could I not see she was alive? My best friend is alive! I've missed her so much and now she's finally back! We can finally be a family again! I'm so exited! My Bella is here in front of me and she looked great! I wanted to run up to her and hug her but then I saw her glance at Edward and his smile disappeared instantly, then I saw her eyes move to me...oh my God! Her eyes… hatred? Did Bella hate me? Hate us? My sister...my best friend hated me!

Emmett- "BELLA!" My Bella boo! My little sister is alive and she's one of us! I can't wait to play some pranks with her! Maybe we can wrestle!This is great our family is finally together,

Eddie boy will be happy again. Wait... why is she looking at me that way? Does Bella hate me? No...she can't hate me!

Jasper- "BELLA!" Oh my god she's alive... I can't believe she's been alive this entire time! Why can't I feel any emotions coming from her? or from anybody else for that matter? What's going on? Although I don't need my powers to know that she hates us! That look she gave Edward, my Alice, Emmett and now me... those eyes said everything. Bella hates the Cullen's...

Rosalie- "BELLA!" Shit! She fucking hates us! She's beautiful... Even prettier than me.

Esme- "BELLA!" My daughter is here, my family is finally complete again, my Edward will be happy again! I knew I was right when I told Carlisle that it was time to move back to Forks.

Although that look in her eyes is making me nervous... does Bella not want to be a part of this family? Is that hate I see in my daughter's eyes?...

Carlisle- "BELLA!" Oh my god it's Bella! My daughter is alive, but I can see is gonna be hard to get her to forgive us. It looks like she hates us from all those looks she just gave the entire family

and now me. Wait is that Jane and Demetri? What is Bella doing with Jane and Demetri? They are part of the Volturi guard...what's going on with Bella? Is she one of them now? What have we done?...

Jacob- "BELLA!" Oh my God! Is that Bella? She's not dead! My sister is alive and here in front of me but wait why is she a vampire? If those fucking Cullen turned her I will fucking kill them! But why doesn't she smell bad like the other leaches? I don't care... MY BELLA IS BACK!

Little girl- Who is that pretty lady hiding behind the trees? Maybe she can help me get away from the bad man...She looks a little like mommy! Maybe she can be my new mommy... I want to go with the pretty lady!

Human Guy- I could see three figures behind those trees who are they? I saw one of them looking my way and then I saw her, our eyes locked! If I thought the others were beautiful then she

was gorgeous, breathtaking, magnificent, a Goddess. Suddenly nothing mattered... I could hear the rest were fighting but I could not look away from her. She gave me a smile and I returned it how could I not, she then turned to the little girl. She and the other two

stepped out and I heard her say

"Well... isn't this an unexpected surprise." everyone

turned to her...did they know her? They removed their hoods and everyone screamed "BELLA!" all I could think was, what a beautiful name.

Bella's POV: (A few minutes before) Jane, Demetri and I were running trough the forest we were almost there I could smell

Laurent's scent and it was getting stronger. Suddenly a very strong scent hit me all at

once, it was a mix of sandalwood and rain it smelled amazing and I was instantly

attracted to it.

"Bella he's just pass those trees" said Demetri "I know, let's just hold back, the Cullen's will be here soon, I smelled their scent on our way here." I looked pass the trees and saw Laurent with two humans. There was a little girl she

looked to be four...or maybe five. She had raven long hair and the bluest sky eyes I had

ever seen.

"Daddy?...Mommy?" I heard her ask... that poor little girl then I heard Laurent tell her he had killed her parents. That fucking bastard! Another girl he leaves orphan. "Leave her alone!She's just a child!" I turned my attention to the guy and he was the

most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had black shoulder length hair and the most

amazing gray eyes, a perfectly cut beard and goatee I found that so sexy, he seemed to be

a little over six feat tall and his body was mouth watering hot! His scent was driving me

crazy, why do I feel like this? Why I'm I so attracted to him?... Could it be that he's my

singer? But I don't feel the need to kill him, just to be with him. "I'm going to enjoy killing you both" Over my fucking dead body! He is not going to touch them. "LAURENT STOP!" I guess the Cullen's arrived... but I just can't seem to look away from him. Suddenly his gaze turned to me and he took my breath away! What is this I'm feeling? I gave him a little smile and he returned it. Then I turned my gaze to the little

girl, she was looking at me with hope in her eyes...

"Bella do you smell that?" Demetri whispered very lowly...

"Yes, werewolves..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE LEACHES?" Jacob?

"Come on guys that's our cue" We stepped out from behind the trees and I said...

"Well... isn't this an unexpected surprise." everyone turned and looked our way, we gave a

step forward and took off our cloaks and then I heard... "BELLA!" let the games begin...


	8. How ae you this glorious evening?

Present BPOV:

"BELLA!" I turned and looked over at the Cullen's, what the fuck were they so happy about? I gave them each a most hatred glare and that took the smile right off their faces, I could tell

Edward and Alice were more hurt than the rest…good!

"Bella, Is that you?" I turned to my right and their standing a few feet in front of me was my own personal sun.

"Jacob…" I said my voice a small whisper, I couldn't believe he was here! He should be dead by now.

He ran toward me and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. How I missed being in his arms I heard two growls from behind me no doubt it was from Edward and Demetri.

"Bella I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead, we never found your body and you just disappeared! What are you doing here? And why are you a vampire? Did you know that you don't stink like the rest?" All I could do was laugh.

"I've missed you too Jacob, I will tell you everything I promise but now is not the time I have business to take care off." Why is my Bella hugging that dog? No Edward she's not your Bella anymore and what business? They never found her body? Alice saw them bury her but we never took the trouble to find out, we just believed she was dead.

"Bella.." said Alice "Hello Alice, how are you this glorious evening?" I said with much sarcasm. Her eyes were full of hope, if I didn't know better it almost looked like her eyes held love, good thing I did know better.

"Bella, we thought you were dead we miss.."

"Hold it right their pixie! I have nothing to discuss with you or your family, in fact I think it would be best if you and your family left."

"We are not leaving Bella..."

"Really Edward, because if my memory serves me correctly is what you do best."

"Bella please let me explain!"

"You have nothing to explain to me Cullen I'm not asking for an explanation. Now if you would please leave I need to discuss a few things with Laurent." I said dismissing him I turned my attention to Laurent.

"Hello Laurent"

"Bella Swan, I see your dream to become one of us finally came true. What is it that you need to discuss with me?"

"Oh don't you worry we will get to that but first I need you to step away from the humans they have nothing to do with this." He stepped closer to them...

"And why would I do that? I haven't hunted in days and they will just about hit the spot." I heard growls coming from the pack, they had phased again except for Jacob.

"I suggest you do as she say's Laurent, you wouldn't want any trouble for yourself now would you?" said Demetri

"Demetri my friend... I will do no such thing what can she possibly do?" I heard laughter come from Jane and Demetri and I'm sure my face held a big smile. I turned to the little girl and she had a little smile on her face.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked her, you could feel the tension around us all, everyone was ready to attack if need be.

"Katie..." she said with the sweetness voice.

"Katie is a very pretty name. Katie I need you to do something for me ok? I need you to close your eyes, cover your ears and sing whatever song you want. Can you do that for me honey?"

"Yes.." She closed her eyes, covered her ears and then we all heard her sing "The weal's on the bus" I turned my attention back to Laurent.

"Jane, you don't mind if I borrow your power for a sec do you?"

"Not at all!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Laurent was on the floor crying out in pain. His screams gave me great pleasure, I wanted him to suffer much more but I had to get Katie out of here first.

"STOP PLEASE!STOP! PLEASE!JANE, MAKE HER STOP! IT BURNS!" he was rolling around the ground until he maid his way over to the Cullen's.

"Demetri warned you Laurent you should have listen..." said Jane

"CARLISLE, HELP!

I turned to Carlisle and I gave him a little smile. I stopped...but only because Katie was almost finished with her song. I could hear Laurent's breathing was heavy and he was slowly trying to recover, Carlisle was at his side checking over him...

"How was that? Did you like my singing?" Katie asked once she finished. I walked over to her and untied her.

"It was beautiful darling, you have a beautiful voice, Katie would you like to get out of here?" she nodded her head yes." Ok I'm going to ask one of my friends to take you somewhere safe so you can eat something and then sleep would you like that?"

"Are you coming with me?"

"Not yet I have to talk with my other friends first but I will be there later." it looked like she wanted to cry her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Promise to be there when I wake up?"

"I promise"

"ok..."

"Jake, can you take her to La Push?"

"Bella I'm not leaving you here alone! Someone from the pack can take her."

"Fine, stay but all your pack has to leave...please don't ask Jacob just trust me... I don't want them to get hurt." If I lost control of my powers theirs no telling what could happen.

"What about the boy?"

"He is going too" I walked over to him and untied him his scent was driving me crazy. He stood up and brought his hand to my cheek. From behind me I could hear Emmett trying to hold Edward back...but I didn't care all I cared about was that he was touching me.

"I don't want to leave you, you might get hurt" he said to me.

"This is no place for you to be... I will come find you when I'm done here. What is your name?" his thumb was brushing against my lips it was leaving a fiery trail

"I will tell you my name when you come for me...I'll see you soon gorgeous..." He walked over to the pack and grabbed Katie's hand I saw them all disappear into the forest.

I turned to Laurent and the Cullen's...Laurent was still recovering and the Cullen's were looking at me in disbelief... Edward's face looked broken and I wondered if that was the face I had when he left me all those years... guess he doesn't like others playing with his "toys".

"What was that about babe?" Demetri asked me with a smile on his face. "I think he's mysinger I feel a connection with him already" I answered with a smile of my own.

"Bella you can't mean that! You love Edward and he loves you! You both are perfect together!" screamed Alice.

"I don't love Edward, Alice! I did once upon a time and it was more like a one sided love. He and I were nothing but a mistake." I heard them all gasp at my words... do they think I'm going to be so forgiving? After they left me, after he broke me!

"No Bella! please let me explain!"

"Let him talk Bells! I'm quite curious to hear what he has to say." said Jane

"I will speak to you and your family later but now Laurent and I have unfinished business."

"You and I have nothing to discuss Swan! The last time I had anything to do with you was when I was warning you about James! And this is the thanks I get you bitch!" I waved my hand in front me and suddenly Laurent was thrown back smashing into a tree. I used Jane's power once more and he began to scream.

"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T!"

"Think really hard Laurent! That was not the last time you messed with me or should I say with my loved ones!" I could feel my rage building up...I stopped so that he could talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're loved ones? I never did anything to the Cullen's..." his voice held so much pain. "I'm not talking about them! I COULD GIVE A SHIT WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM! I could hear Jacob behind me trying to calm me down...but I couldn't! He helped Victoria kill my father! How could I calm down?

"Think back to a few days ago you vermin! Think about that little conversation you had with Felix!" I could see understanding in his face...and then fear.

"YOU UNDERSTAND NOW WHY I'M DOING THIS TO YOU DON'T YOU!" his screams filled the air again.

"I'M SORRY!PLEASE STOP!SHE MADE ME HELP HER! STOP!"

"Bella you must calm down.. Let's talk about this!" said Carlisle

"Yes Bella, honey please you must calm down...I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this" I heard Esme agree with her husband. What right did they have to tell me to calm down?

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!SO, STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Jasper, calm her down! She's not thinking straight!" said Alice

"I can't my powers don't work! She must have a shield.. Demetri, Jane do something!"

"No, she has every right to do what she's doing, right Demetri?" answered Jane

"Yes! In fact we came to Forks for this purpose only...to kill Laurent."

"CARLISLE !EDWARD!PLEASE HELP ME!"

Before Edward or Carlisle could even reach him they were thrown back by a powerful shield that now surrounded Bella and Laurent. Emmett and Jasper jumped forward trying to penetrate the shield but they were thrown back as well. Rosalie, Alice and Esme ran

toward them...

" Are you guy's ok?" asked Rosalie. "Yea babe, but don't go near the shield...it literally knock the air out of me..." said Emmett. All they could do was watch how Bella was torturing Laurent..

"PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO! HAVE MERCY!" cried Laurent.. "WHAT A COINCIDENCE THAT YOU WOULD USED THE SAME WORDS MY FATHER USED WHILE VICTORIA WAS KILLING HIM !"

"WHAT!" screamed Jacob .

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"Exactly what you just heard Jacob! Laurent helped Victoria plan Charlies death! And now he's gonna feel all the pain my father when through."

The Cullen's POV: Edward- Victoria killed Charlie? When? How? My poor Bella she has been trough so much this was all my fault If I hadn't left we could have fought Victoria off and Bella would have had more time with Charlie... and Laurent! That fucker helped her plan it! I could kill him for hurting Bella so much... but looks like my angel is taking care of that on her own.

How is she so powerful? From what she has shown us she has three powers.. A shield, mentally and physically...she can control objects with her hands and she can use other vampires powers. What other powers or secrets does my Bella have? I know nothing

about her and it's all my fault I hope she can forgive me...

Alice- Oh my god Charlie died at the hands of Victoria? How did I not see that? He was like a second father to me, poor Charlie, and Bella! She has so much hate now... but I guess life has been hard on her.. I can just imagine the pain she is going through. I hope she can forgive us, I want to be there for her so bad I want my best friend back I want my sister...

Emmett- My poor Bella boo... she has every right to want to kill that bastard! In fact I'll help her if she let's me but I doubt it. I hope we can get trough this... I want my little sister back... Jasper- I understand why she's doing this...any one of us would react the same if it happened with Carlisle. Poor Bella she doesn't deserve any of this.

Rosalie- I hope she fucking tears him to pieces...

Esme- My poor daughter has been trough so much...what an awful way for her to loose Charlie... I wish she could let us in but it's going to be more difficult than we thought she even said she didn't care what happened to us. What have we done to her?

Carlisle- God...Charlie! He didn't deserve to die that way! and Bella had to watch? my poor daughter she has been needing us all this time and we never knew. We have so much to make up for, we need to fix this.


	9. coward

BPOV:

"Please come in Bella this will always be your home." said Carlisle. Yeah right! Ass! Ok Bella calm down remember your promise to Aro I will let them explain themselves, I may hate them...but I was still a freaking lady.

"Please take a seat Bella"

"Thank you Esme" see...I was trying...I sat in the lazy boy chair... Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle sat on the white couch and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat, Edward remained standing leaning on the love seat.

"So Bella please tell us what you've been doing all these years...how did you become one of us? Who turned you?" asked Carlisle

"Let's get one thing straight Carlisle I am not here to tell you the story of my life, frankly is none of your business. I'm here because you and your family had something you wanted to say but if you don't then I will gladly leave, I do have a child waiting for me."

"You mean you have that human waiting for you!"

"That is none of your fucking concern Edward!"

"Edward, sit down and shut up! Bella please don't leave" said Alice.

She can't leave...I have to tell her how much I missed her and that I never wanted to leave her. Thought Alice

"Just say what you have to say...the sooner you talk the sooner I can leave."

"Edward, tell her son, I want my daughter back and my family to be complete again..." please God let Bella believe Edward...she has to believe him when he says he still loves her, my son has suffered enough.

She has to be fucking kidding me! I will never be her daughter...but before I could say anything to her Edward got up and kneeled in front of me. Here we go...

"Bella, first of all let me say how sorry I am about Charlie I know you loved your father very much. I just wished I could have been there to help you..."

"Don't pretend to care Edward, you never cared about me or my family."

"Bella that's not true! Of course I care! I've always cared... Bella I love you...you are my every thing... leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do..."Because I'm tired of you" but I had to do it. Bella you were in danger with me and my family...what happened on your birthday just proved it. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because of us...witch is why I decided it was best for us to leave...you have no idea how badly I wanted to come back, but you deserved to live your life... have

kids, a family... every thing a human should have. "Because your not good enough for me" Then when Alice had that vision of your funeral I wanted to die...I almost went to the Volturi so they could finish me off but my family didn't let me...Bella I have always

loved you. I never stopped, after all these years I still love you...there has never been someone else Bella...only you my love. "Because I want other distractions" I've missed you so much...Bells you're my soul mate...my angel...I can't live without you...I love

you..." And because I don't love you" please believe me Bella I want to be with you...I want us to be a family again..."

More lies! Calm down Bella...don't hurt him...remember your promise...you are not going to hurt any of them...but I can't stand it! I was mad...pissed! I stood up and turned my back to them...I could hear them all stand as well...nobody made a sound...I

was trying so hard to calm down...

"Bella, my love we could get married..." that did it!

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME YOUR LOVE EVER AGAIN CULLEN! ME! MARRY YOU?DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING LAUGH! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GONNA BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU SAID? I'M NOT

THE NAIVE LITTLE BELLA YOU ONCE KNEW! I WONT FALL FOR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY LET ME FOR MY OWN GOOD! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO ME THAT DAY, YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE YOUR BULL SHIT LIES! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU ALL MADE ME BELIEVE I WAS PART OF THIS FAMILY, THAT I WAS LIKE A SISTER…A DAUGHTER BUT I NEVER WAS!I WAS JUST A PLAY TOY FOR ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU EDWARD! YOU HAD YOUR FUN! YOU GOT TO FUCK ME AND THEN

YOU LEFT!THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED RIGHT? FUCK THEHUMAN GIRL AND THEN LEAVE!WELL CONGRATULATIONS BECAUSE I FUCKING FELL FOR IT! "

Don't kill him...don't kill him...don't kill him...calm down Bella...don't let them get to you.

"Bella is not like that..." said Edward but before he could continue Alice cut him off...

"Bella that's not true! Of course we left because he though that was best for you! Why would you think other wise? You were always part of this family! We never lied! You were always my sister and best friend! Everything Edward said is true..." cried Alice.

"Yea Bella boo...we would never lie to you! You have always been the little sister in this family!" said Emmett

"Bella please you have to believe us when we say we love you! I know this is all my fault if I hadn't attacked you on your birthday none of this would have happened." Said Jasper in a painful voice…

"Bella..." I looked at Esme...why are they pretending to be hurt… when all they did was hurt me. "We understand you may be hurt because we left...but you have to believe me when I say

you were never a toy. You were always a part of this family and you always will be... You have every right to be mad... but why all this hate against us Bella? Edward said you understood why we had to leave...so I don't understand why you would think we never

loved you..."

What the fuck is she talking about? Are they trying to confuse me?

"Esme, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I answered

"Bella, exactly what did Edward say to you when we left?" asked Rosalie, this was the first time she spoke to me all night.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ROSALIE!" screamed Edward

"Look, I don't know what games you're trying to play, but we all know what he said to me!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will tell us right now what it is you said to Bella." said Esme

"Esme, that is between Bella and I"

What the hell is going on?

"Tell them Edward!" I screamed. Suddenly I was the one who wanted to know what the fuck was going on. "Bella...I'm sorry it was the only way you would move on..." I heard him say in a low voice. I turned and faced the family...I was going to get to the bottom of this. "I asked him if he was leaving me because of what happened with Jasper, because if that was the problem then we had no problem, I told him I knew it was an accident and that Jasper would never hurt me, and I believe his exact words where ..This has nothing to do with Jasper, I'm tired of pretending and I can't anymore, I'm tired of you, I want other distractions...Your not good enough for me… and of course he ended it with an I don't love you anymore… your exact words right Edward?"

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER?" Suddenly I saw Emmett and Alice launch themselves at Edward, Emmett punched him in the face and Edward went through a wall Alice kept slapping and screaming at him, he wasn't even fighting back. After a while Rosalie and Jasper pulled Emmett and Alice off Edward. The entire family stared at him in disbelief he just kept his head down.

"Ok I don't know what kind of act you all are trying to pull but it's not going to work! I'm getting the fuck out of here!" I said walking toward the door.

"NO!" screamed seven voices. Alice ran over to me and tried to grab my hands...

"Don't touch me!" she jumped back with a hurt expression.

"Bella I'm so sorry my stupid brother said all those things to you! But nobody felt that way, all this time he made us believe that you knew why we left, that it was to keep you safe from us. None of us wanted to leave especially Emmett and I but in the end we did...and I'm sorry for that... but never because of those stupid lies he told you! You were never a toy to us Bells! We have always loved you!"

They don't understand...they don't get it! "Why should I believe any of you? You are all nothing but liars!"

"No Bella boo...you have to believe us! You have always been my little sister!"

"Bella please believe us, Esme and I have always seen you as a daughter. The things Edward said were wrong, but I know he did it because he thought it was the best thing for you. Please believe us when we say we love you."

"You guys don't get it! Any of you! Even if what you say is true, witch I don't believe, it doesn't change anything. The reason you left does matter but not as much as the fact that you actually left. Don't you know it makes it worst...it was easier to forget because I

thought none of you loved me but knowing that you did, and still you left hurts even more. You want to know what I would say to myself. I would say...

"Don't worry Bella, you will get over this...they never loved you, you were never a part of their family… they were just like any other people in your life, they came and went as if nothing...they were just strangers..." but now... I have to face the fact that my family abandoned me...that my sister, brothers and parents left me. Did you all honestly think I was better without you? How could I ever trust any of you again when you all broke your promises? Or are you going to tell me you don't remember because I do!" I turned and looked at Emmett.

"Do you remember your promise Emmett? When I asked you if I could count on you...I believe your exact words were "Of course you can Bella boo your family! You can always count on me no matter what! I promise! besides nobody messes with my little sister..." but as you can see, it was lies...I couldn't count on you because you left me Emmy Bear!" My words hurt him but I didn't care! He hurt me...

"What about you Jasper? I came to you because I was scared we would never get along and that I would never be part of the family and I believe your words were... "Bella you don't have to try and fit in because your already part of this family and you are never

going to loose us...I promise, Edward loves you very much and Alice adores you! hate to break it to you but you are stuck with us forever Miss. Swan." but you did leave...I did loose you." His face was full of pain...

"And you Alice how could you? I never expected this from you! You promised you would always be there." "You're my sister! You will always have me silly! I promise" but I didn't have you. You left me when I needed you the most, when I needed my best friend,

my sister! Why did you have to listen to Edward? You knew me Alice! You knew I would never forget any of you! It's been 175 fucking years and all of you are still hurting me! Was it worth it Alice? Leaving me? Did I live the happy life you all wanted me to

have! I guess not because now I'm nothing but a monster!" She was sobbing...but I didn't care, her betrayal hurt me.

"Carlisle and Esme...not even a dog abandons her pup's they way you abandoned me...I actually believed both of you that day in the hospital... "Bella sweetheart you are family and you are not causing any trouble" "From the moment Edward brought you into our house you became another daughter to us." "We mean it darling feel free to call us mom or dad dear" "Bella, from now on consider yourself a Cullen." Tell me mother... father...would you have ever left Rosalie or Alice behind? No right? Then why did you think it was ok to leave me behind? Why did you leave? Why do what Edward wanted? You both knew better, you knew it wasn't the right thing to do and you still let it happen! A real FA M I LY works on the problems they have! They just don't abandon it because that's what I was to you, a problem!" It hurt to see them in pain... but they needed to know how I felt.

"And finally you Edward Cullen, I will never forgive you for all the hurt you have cost me! You think that by saying I love you your going to fix everything! I don't know if you left because you didn't love me or because you thought it was best for me! Either way

you left and hurt me! If you would have told me that you fell out of love for me then I would have understood yes, I would have been devastated but I would have moved on...but the way you did it was cruel. You made me hate you...you made me believe I

wasn't good enough! You called me a distraction... basically you said I was worth nothing! How could I ever forgive you for that?"

"Bella I left to protect you…"

"Fine...let's say you left because you wanted to keep me safe... you didn't have to break me to do it! We could have figured out other ways. I could have stayed away from Jasper until he had better control. You and I could have gone away for a while...or you could

have changed me! Anything would have been better than what you did! But you took the coward's way out and ran taking away my best friend, my sister, my brothers and my parents!"


	10. just like they walked out of mine

**The Cullen's POV: **

**Emmett- We have hurt her so much! I can't believe Edward! What the fuck is wrong with him? How could he say all that to her! I'm going to beat the shit out of him again I know I broke my promise to Bella...but I didn't want too...**

**Jasper- She never blamed me... I have to get our sister back. Rosalie- I always thought she was going to bring us pain...but we have been the ones fucking up. Alice- This isn't real! None of this can be happening! I have to wake up from this nightmare!**

**She's right...everything she said made sense... no wonder she did that to our pictures...I can't believe Edward! How can I ever forgive him? How can I fix this?**

**Esme- What have I done to my daughter? **

**Carlisle- She's right. We abandon her...I never would have left my Kitty Kat or Alice. Why did I agree to leave...it's my duty as a father to protect my family and I didn't. How can she ever forgive us? **

**Edward- I want to die...how could I have hurt her so much? Not only her, my family too! I know Alice won't forgive me now. I left so she could have a better life and she didn't...it just made it worse...what do I do? I don't know what to do... **

**END OF POV *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

**I needed to get out of here! I couldn't be here! I still needed to talk to Jacob, Katie and my human. I turned and looked at them all...**

**"I've said all I needed to say so I will be going now."**

**"No Bella, don't go" said Alice**

**"I do not wish to be here, this family and I have nothing to talk about anymore I want nothing to do with any of you ever again. My life has been nothing but pain since the moment I met you all. I don't want you in my life anymore...I have a real family now...one that I know would never abandon me. When I leave I ask that you not follow me I have not hurt any of you because I promised someone I wouldn't and I keep my promises but don't tempt me. In a way I'm glad I had the chance to talk to you all now I can honestly say I can move on. I don't hate you, I don't love you...I don't feel anything for this family anymore… you are all dead to me. Live your lives the way you did before you met me...be the happy family you once were with out me because as far as I'm**

**concern I was never part of this family...I was never a Cullen."**

**I looked at each of them one last time and walked out of their lives just like they walked out of mine.**


	11. what bella wants she gets

_BPOV:_

"_Do you believe them Bella?"_

"_I want too Jacob, I really do but I can't…why set myself up for more misery and pain? I can't trust them what if another problem came up and they chose to leave again I don't think I could handle that. I don't know what to think but either way I won't let them back in my life. What do you think?"_

"_I honestly don't know Bella but for what it's worth I really did think the Cullen's loved you and if it's true that they left for your own good then I bet they suffered too it's hard to leave someone you love." _

"_Jacob I'm sorry I've been away all this time I honestly thought you where dead." "Since I became alpha of the pack I've had to phase more, when you disappeared I spend two years in my wolf form just looking for you tracking you but I never found anything only dead ends. Bella what happened to you? Where have you been all this time?" _

"_That day when you and the pack went after Laurent, Victoria went into our house and dragged my dad and I into the woods. It was awful Jacob she beat us and then she made me watch how she tortured Charlie I watched my father beg for his and my life and all_

_she did was laugh. She burned him alive… after everything she did she still wanted him to hurt more, I can still remember Charlie's screams and his cries for help but nobody came. I didn't do anything she had me tied up and gagged I just watched him burn…until he died. I've had to live with that guilt since that day."_

"_Bells it wasn't your fault there was nothing you could do, I'm sorry I wasn't there I could have helped you and stopped that bitch….I'm so sorry Bells."_

"_You don't have to apologies Jacob it wasn't your fault."_

"_Keep going Bells what happened next?"_

"_She took his body and till this day I don't know what she did with it. She was going to burn me alive as well but before she had the chance the Volturi came. They ran after her but she got away I remembered being on the ground and then someone picking me up_

_after seeing Demetri's face I lost consciousness, I woke up two weeks after and I was in a room in Volterra. Aro the leader of the Volturi gave me two choices either be changed or be killed. I wanted to die but revenge for my father is what made me decide to be changed I became a vampire on my nineteenth birthday. After a few months Aro and I became close he began to treat me as a daughter and I let him, he spoiled me and gave me everything I asked for. After a year I asked him to send someone here to see if you were ok but the news I got was that you had disappeared and that no-one had heard or seen you for a long time. I guess that was the time you were out looking for me. I thought that Laurent had killed you I was devastated first my dad and then you I wanted to die but then a few years later I found out were Victoria was. I hunted her down and made her pay for everything she took from me I won't go into details but I made that bitch pay! I was able to live my life a little better after that. The Volturi became my second family and Aro became like a second father to me soon after that I became Bella Volturi. Everything was good until a few days ago when I found out what Laurent did and that's when I decided to_

_come to forks and make him pay. I'm glad I came otherwise I would have never known that you were alive."_

"_I'm glad you came too Bells." Jacob and I talked for a while longer I told him about my life in Italy and how I was_

_princess of the Volturi, I talked about Aro and my uncles, my relationship with Demetri and my closeness to Jane. He told me about his wife Ashley and that they were going to be parents in five months. I was happy for him he deserved to have the happy family he always wanted. He looked happy but I noticed that the happiness didn't reach his eyes._

"_Are you really leaving tonight Bella?"_

"_Yes, but you and I will stay in touch anyway I have to return in a few months and meet my niece or nephew." He gave me a small smile._

"_Do you want me to take Katie and the boy to your house?"_

"_If you don't mind then yes I don't want to cause you any problems with your pack by crossing the treaty line." _

"_I guess your right…Bells I want to say goodbye now because we won't be alone again. Just remember that I'm here for you and that I would never turn my back on you, you can always count on me, you will always be my family and I will always love you.. I'm yours forever Bella Swan." He gave me small peck on the lips and grabbed me into a hug I could smell his tears._

"_I love you too Jacob."_

_I grabbed his face and brushed the tears away I looked into his eyes and saw fear._

"_What's wrong Jacob?"_

"_I'm scared this might be the last time I see you…."_

_I used Jasper power to know what he was feeling… sadness, fear, hope, sorrow and love... not the kind of love a brother feels for a sister but the kind of love you feel for your soul mate, your other half, your true love. Jacob can't love me! He has a wife and baby on the way. _

"_Jacob this won't be the last time you see me I promise." I kissed each of his cheeks and gave him a small smile witch he returned. "Just remember that I love you...I would be nothing without you Bells your my everything I would die if I lost you again." _

_"You won't loose me Jacob it's me and you forever remember that you will always be my sun...the light of my life."_

_He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips._

_"See you soon Bells."_

_"Bye Jacob..."_

_He gave me one last hug and turned and ran back to La Push. Did Jacob love me? he's been my best friend for years he can't love me I'm suppose to be his sister. I was so confused I ran back toward my house I could have teleported but that's a power I only use if I have too. When I arrived Demetri and Jane were on the couch talking._

"_Hey Babe, how did it go at the Cullen's?" _

"_Yea Bells tell us everything and I'm guessing you talked to Jacob too you reek of wolf." said Jane. _

_I told them all about the Cullen's and everything they had said to me. I could see Jane didn't believe them and I could see understanding in Demetri's face. _

"_What are you thinking Demetri?" "Don't get mad at me Babe but If it's true that they left for those reasons I can understand the family a little more not Edward of course what he did is unforgettable but I think that at least Alice and Emmett deserve a little forgiveness they thought they were doing what was best for you." _

"_So you would consider leaving me Demetri?" _

"_NO! BABE! I would find another way but I would never leave you. Anyway it was just a thought we don't even know if it's true or not…only you can know Bella." _

"_Like I told Jacob, even if it's true I won't let them back in my life. I would run the risk of them leaving again and I won't go trough all that pain again. Anyway did you guys speak with Aro?" _

"_Yes he said he's glad everything went ok but that you and he had much to discuss about Katie." answered Jane _

"_That's fine thank you Jane, by the way Jacob is on his way here with Katie and the human."_

"_Oh Bella are you exited to see your new boyfriend?" he asked in a teasing voice._

"_Shut up Demetri." I answered with a smile. Yes I was very exited to see him again._

_The Cullen's POV: _

"_I'm going after her" said Edward _

"_Don't you dare Edward! We are doing things her way now you messed up so let us handle things! You're only going to push her away even more." screamed Alice "Alice is right son, give her time we will see her soon at he ball" said Carlisle with small hope in his voice._

"_What if she's not at the Ball? Asked Esme_

"_She will be didn't you see who she was with? Demetri and Jane are in Aro's top guard and they were taking orders from her." Said Jasper _

"_Yes no doubt that with her powers she is an important part of the guard" commented Carlisle._

"_She's defiantly not the Bella we use to know she's full of hate now."_

"_I know Rosy baby but she's only full of hate against this family, didn't you see how she acted with everyone else? She still has love just not for this family" said Emmett "And that's all you're fault Edward!"_

"_Alice, don't start…"_

"_Don't start what! You know it's true! How could you do that to Bella? How could you lie to us all this time? Making us believe something that wasn't true! You better hope Bella forgives us or I will gladly kill you myself!" _

"_That's enough we will not bother Bella and make her hate us more she was clear that she_

_didn't want us in her life anymore we will try to talk to her again at the ball but now we must back off." Said Carlisle_

_Everyone went their separate ways only Esme and Carlisle were left. _

"_Oh Carlisle what are we going to do? Everything Bella said was right we shouldn't have left her that way.." _

"_I know Esme but we can't change the past now even if I wish we could. We just have to pray that one day she forgives us although I really don't see that happening… theirs a chance we may have lost our daughter forever…."_

_Volterra Italy:_

_"Are you going to let her keep the little girl Aro?" asked Marcus_

_"I don't know I must speak to Bella first and see this little girl."_

_"You know your going to let her Aro we never deny Bella anything." said Caius_

_"Perhaps... I want to see my daughter happy and if this child makes her happy then she can stay. The human boy is what I have a problem with if Bella wants him then she is going to have to change him." _


	12. i dont regret it

BPOV:

"Bella their almost here, Jannie and I will go ahead and go to the airport to make sure everything's ready for us to leave, we will meet you there." I heard Demetri say.

"Thanks Demetri we will be there shortly." Katie was now going to be a part of my life I was going to treat her like my own. I could not bear it if she ended up in some orphanage when she could have the chance to have a mother. I glanced out my window and I could see them pulling up in Jacob's car I knew Jacob would not get down we had said our goodbye's already.

The human was walking toward my house with Katie fast asleep in his arms. In seconds I was at my front door ready to greet them.

"Please come in" he was even more handsome than I remembered. It was obvious he had cleaned up, he was dressed in black and had his wet hair tied into a ponytail.

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt." He said to me.

"I told you I would be fine, come you can put Katie down in my old room." He set her down gently and then turned and faced me.

"Will you tell me your name now?" I asked.

"Ian Grey." The name fit him perfectly. I had this huge urge to kiss him but I didn't.

I had to know what he thought of me first. Did he see me as a monster? Was he repulsed by me?

"Bella Volturi."

"I thought I hear that Laurent guy call you Bella Swan."

"That was the old Bella, the human Bella. Let's go talk in the living room I don't want to wake Katie up." We both sat on the couch very close to each other.

"I want to thank you for saving me from Laurent I wasn't ready to die, I still have big responsibilities." He said taking my hands in his and stroking them with his thumb.

"Your welcome, how did you end up in that situation?"

"I had just gotten home from the hospital I was on my way up to my room when I heard something in the backyard I thought it might be some sort of animal so I went outside to check it out next think I know I'm being dragged into the woods by Laurent."

"Is Katie part of your family? Aside from the eyes you two look alike." I asked him.

"No, I just met her in the woods." too bad I wanted to know about her family.

"Tell me about yourself Bella, I never thought vampires existed."

"My story is a painful one and is something I do not wish to think or talk about."

"You don't have to tell me everything I just want to know something about you.

For example how do you know that family that was there?"

"They are a very important part of my past that I don't want to discuss but I will tell you a few things. I was changed on my nineteenth birthday I've been a vampire for 175 years now. I live in a castle in Volterra, Italy we are the royal family of our kind. I came to forks with the purpose to get revenge for my father's death."

"I'm sorry about that I know what it's like to loose your parent's but let's not talk about things that are only going to depress us even more. So you're taking Katie to Italy, won't she get hurt? I mean you seem like a nice person but aren't their others like Laurent?"

"If it where any other human yes it would be dangerous but with Katie it will be different everyone will know she is my daughter and no-one will dare touch her but in any case my powers will protect her. I want her to have a happy life and take her away from all these bad memories, Volterra is a beautiful place I'm positive she will love it."

"I wish I could go with you…I feel like I can't live without you"

"You could come if you wanted too…." I wanted him to come I wanted him with me all the time!

"But I'm human…"

"I could change you I might have to anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a rule that when a human finds out about our kind they have two choices, be killed or be changed."

"You would do that Bella? You would kill me?"

"No….I would never make you one of us if you didn't wish it I would let you live."

"Wouldn't that bring consequences for you?"

"Don't worry about that I can handle it."

"I wish I could Bella believe me….but like I said I have responsibilities here."

"Tell me Ian I want to know more about you."

"I'm twenty-three my parents died in a car accident when I was seventeen and left me and my baby sister orphans. Yes we had money but I couldn't touch it until I was eighteen, for a year my sister and I stayed with my parent's friends I got a job and

finished high school. When I turned eighteen I became Serena's legal guardian. Everything was great we moved back into our old house and the bond between us grew more and more every day until two months ago. I got a call form Serena's school saying

she had collapsed and was taken to the hospital, when I got there the doctors told me that my little sister had a brain tumor and that she only had about 5 months to live...she's only six.. I can't leave my little sister Bella she only has three months left."

"Ian I completely understand of course you can't leave your sister. I'm sorry you are going trough this I wish there was something I could do to help… just think she will be in a better place soon without any pain.. she will be with your parents."

"Thank you Bella you're a great person or vampire….whatever your just great." we both laughed.

~God she's amazing she's so beautiful I wish I could be with her forever. I never believed in love at first sight but I guess I was just proven wrong. I can't stop looking at her she takes my breath away. I want to make her mine and never let her go. He gave me a light peck and then ran his tongue along my bottom lip making me moan…

he kissed my upper lip and then bit my lower one, I gave him access to my mouth and our

tongues met… God he tasted amazing there was no doubt that he knew what he was

doing.

~She tastes incredible I can't believe I'm kissing this goddess. Our kiss became more heated and I found my self surprised when I was straddling him and his hands were roaming my back. "Bella if you want to stop I would understand…" "No" was he kidding this felt amazing I wanted his hands all over my body.. I wanted to feel his body against mine in sweet ecstasy. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile, that's all he needed to know I kissed him and he returned the kiss with equal passion I could feel him hardening already and knew he would loose control soon. My desire was increasing and could feel the heat coming from both our bodies.

"Make me yours Ian…" We lost ourselves in our passion it wasn't like me to do something like this but somehow

it felt right. We made love three times the first time was sweet and comfortable he was

getting to know my body it's what I felt when I made love with Edward. The second time

was hot and animalistic the kind of sex I had with Demetri but the third time was more

memorable… it was as if two souls had been reunited… no one had ever made me feel

that way there was so much passion in our love making that for the first time in my life I

felt complete. We got dressed and were standing at my door.. I didn't want to say

goodbye.

"Do you regret it Bella?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Never Ian" I gave him a reassuring smile. He took off his ring and placed it on my palm.

"Don't forget me Bella." The ring was too big and it didn't fit on my fingers so I grabbed

my necklace and put the ring on it and locked it back around my neck.

"I promise I won't…here take my car" I said giving him the keys

"How will you get to the airport?"

"Don't worry about that? This just means that one day you will have to give me back my

keys." I said with a smile "I promise you will get your keys back one day my Goddess." We kissed and hugged one last time.

"Goodbye Bella, don't forget me…"

"Goodbye Ian be safe and stay strong."

Jane / Demetri POV

"Do you believe them Bella?"

"I want too Jacob, I really do but I can't…why set myself up for more misery and pain? I can't trust them what if another problem came up and they chose to leave again I don't think I could handle that. I don't know what to think but either way I won't let them back in my life. What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know Bella but for what it's worth I really did think the Cullen's loved you and if it's true that they left for your own good then I bet they suffered too it's hard to leave someone you love."

"Jacob I'm sorry I've been away all this time I honestly thought you where dead."

"Jane do you think Bella will bring that human with her?"

"I don't know Demetri it seems like she connected with him so I wouldn't be surprised. Why?"

"Just wondering I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Oh please Demetri you and I both know that you're completely in love with her.

"That's ridicules Jane! Bella and I are best friends so is just natural that I look out for her."

"Keep lying to yourself Demetri but if you love her do something about it otherwise you might never get the chance too ever again." ~ I don't love her she's just my best friend who I happen to sleep with once in a while nothing else! We look out for another is what best friends do! I don't love her…..

Bella's POV:

After Ian left I went to check on Katie she was still sleeping, I noticed that she still had her dirty clothes…I guess she fell asleep before she could have a bath. I went to the attic and opened the drunk that had all my baby clothes, I found a beautiful blue dress that she could wear to meet Aro but for now I had to find some pajamas.

"Let's see puppies or hearts?"

"Mommy?" I heard a little cry from my room in seconds I was beside her.

"Hi Katie remember me?"

"Bella you're here!"

"Of course I am I promised you I would be silly." She gave me a little giggle.

"Is the bad man gone?"

"Yes and he is never coming back."

"Good! Bella, can you be my new mommy?"

"Only if you want me to be…"

"YES! Can I call you mommy?"

"Of course you can"

"I'm gonna miss my mommy and daddy…the bad man said he killed them..is that true?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby it is…but don't worry cause your mommy and daddy are in heaven now with all the angels."

"Come on baby let's give you a bath and then we can go home."

I placed her on the tub and began to wash her hair she was playing with the rubber ducks I had brought out. "Mommy, what are you?" her question took me by surprise but I wasn't going to lie to my daughter.

"I'm a vampire… do you know what that is?"

"Yes, they are mean and they kill people like mommy and daddy" oh boy….

"Yes some are mean but some are not. Do you think I'm mean?"

"NO MOMMY! You made the bad man go away. Daddy always said there was bad people and good people is that true about vampire too?" this kid is way to smart.

"Katie how old are you?"

"Six! But mommy always said I was very smart!" she giggled.

"Yes you are…and yes it's like that with vampires too some are good and some are bad."

"Are their going to be any bad vampire's in our new home?"

"Katie there's bad people in all the world but I promise I will never let any of them hurt you."

"Pinkie swear?" she asked holding her pinkie out.

"Pinkie swear" I said locking my pinkie with hers. We finished her bath and she picked out the puppies pajamas. I dried her hair and she asked for two braids. My daughter looked adorable.

"Mommy I'm sleepy…" she said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep baby next time you wake up we will be on a plane to our castle."

"Castle! Like a princess?"

"Yes just like a princess" she fell asleep with a smile on her face. I teleported us to the jet were Jane and Demetri where waiting for us.

"No human boy Bella?" asked Jane

"No Jane just Katie and I… Demetri please let them know we can take off now."

We've been in the air for over nine hours now and both Jane and Demetri have yet to ask me anything. Katie woke up ate a lot, played with Demetri who she officially named her boyfriend and Jane her new best friend and went back to sleep. Demetri just stared at me with a smile on his face.

"What Demetri?"

"Nothing babe..but I guess you got yours huh?" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Yea Bella we can practically smell him all over you."

I told them all about my time with Ian and what I had spoken with Katie and understood I was in no joking mood. We all kept to our selves for the rest of the flight. I thought about the Cullen's I didn't love them but for some reason I didn't hate them either… could I

really forgive them one day? They would have to kiss a lot of ass for that to happen and make me trust them again but that would mean spending time with them and I don't think I want that. Then there's Jacob, if he did love me then I was scared to hurt my best

friend…What about Katie, could I really raise her around this life? Will she hate me for it when she's older? And then Ian…I don't know what to feel for him I know I don't regret my time with him but then why do I feel like I betrayed someone…why do I feel guilty?

"Babe where here…"


End file.
